Urlaubsfreuden
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Mallory, Wildwing, Andrea und Duke machen gemeinsam Urlaub in Paris. Hach, Paris, die Stadt der Liebe. ;


Urlaubsfreuden

Fröhlich schnatternd betraten Mallory und Andrea das Schuhgeschäft und nahmen sofort die Ware in Augenschein. Mit einigen Metern Abstand folgten Wildwing und Duke, schwer beladen mit Einkaufstüten. Seufzend ließen sich die beiden Erpel auf zwei der Stühle im Probierbereich fallen.

„Kannst du dich noch ungefähr daran erinnern, wie wir in diese Lage gekommen sind?", fragte Duke und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Nicht so wirklich", gab Wildwing zurück und streckte die Beine aus.

Doch dann erinnerte er sich, wie Mallory und Andrea vor ihnen gestanden und einen Pärchenurlaub in Paris vorgeschlagen hatten, an die großen Augen, die Mallory ihm und Andrea Duke gegenüber gemacht hatte, und an die Jubelschreie, als sie zugesagt hatten, und wie die beiden Entendamen ihnen um den Hals gefallen waren.

Duke schien es genauso zu gehen, denn im selben Moment wie Wildwing sagte auch er: „Ach ja!"

Dass es kein reiner Pärchenurlaub mit Sightseeing und schönem Essen werden würde, hätte Wildwing sich eigentlich denken können, als Mallory und Andrea Zeitschriften anstatt Reiseführer gewälzt hatten.

Was hatte Mallory noch gleich gesagt? „Paris – Coco Chanel. Was hast du dir eigentlich erwartet?" Ja, was hatte er sich eigentlich erwartet? Und wer zum Kuckuck war Coco Chanel?

Er war gerade dabei, wegzudösen, als er Mallorys Stimme hörte, die ihm zurief, dass sie nun weiterziehen wollten. Hatte das denn nie ein Ende?

Natürlich hatte es auch irgendwann ein Ende. Und am selben Abend saßen die vier in einem netten kleinen Restaurant beim Abendessen. Wildwing trank lächelnd von seinem Wein. Das war schon eher sein Fall. Und auch Duke fühlte sich hier um Einiges wohler. Einzig und allein Andrea und Mallory waren ebenso gut gelaunt wie während ihres Shopping-Marathons.

Sie aßen, lachten und schäkerten herum.

Irgendwann beschlossen sie, in eine kleine Bar zu wechseln. Dort tanzten sie noch eine Weile. Doch auf Andrea und Duke schien die Musik keinen Einfluss zu haben. Egal, welches Lied gespielt wurde, die beiden tanzten eng umschlungen.

Irgendwann beugte sich Duke zu seiner Liebsten und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Wollen wir uns dann schön langsam zurückziehen?"

Andrea lief einer Schauer den Nacken hinunter. „Gerne."

Sie verabschiedeten sich noch von Mallory und Wildwing, die noch ein wenig bleiben wollten, und machten sich auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel.

Als sie das Hotel erreicht hatten, begannen sie schon im Aufzug, sich zu küssen – das Gute daran war, dass außer ihnen niemand im Aufzug war, sonst hätten sie sich vielleicht zurückgehalten. Vielleicht. Und auch den Weg vom Aufzug zum Hotelzimmer legten sie mehr oder weniger küssend zurück. Es grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder, dass sie das Zimmer noch vollkommen angezogen erreichten. Auch zum Bett schafften sie es noch, ohne dass unterwegs ein Kleidungsstück auf dem Boden landete, aber kaum war das Bett erreicht, wollte Duke den Zustand des Angezogenseins so schnell wie möglich beenden und streifte Andrea die Träger ihres Kleides von den Schultern. Die braunhaarige Ente lehnte sich zurück und genoss, wie Duke ihren Hals küsste. Doch dann öffnete sie kurz die Augen und erstarrte.

„Stop!", rief sie.

„Was? Wieso denn?", fragte Duke verwirrt. „Das magst du doch sonst so gerne."

„Das ist es nicht", erwiderte Andrea und deutete auf die Einkaufstüten, die neben dem Bett standen. „Da ist eine Tüte von Chanel dabei", erklärte sie.

Duke sah noch verwirrter drein.

„Ich habe nichts bei Chanel gekauft." Auch nun war Dukes Gesichtsausdruck ein reines Fragezeichen.

„Mallory schon!", fügte Andrea nun hinzu, und endlich schien Duke zu begreifen.

„Das heißt, das ist nicht unser Zimmer?"

„Richtig!" Andrea schob ihr Kleid wieder zurecht und stand auf.

„Aber wie sind wir reingekommen?", fragte Duke weiter.

„Ich muss Mallorys Schlüssel erwischt haben." Andrea kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte zum Beweis gleich zwei Schlüssel heraus.

„Aber die Nummer an der Tür?", fragte Duke weiter, der es immer noch nicht ganz verstehen konnte.

„Entschuldige, dass ich in der Hitze des Gefechts eine 8 mit einer 9 verwechsle", gab Andrea zurück.

„Aber eine Chanel-Tüte erkennst du?" Duke schüttelte den Kopf

„Ich würde Chanel blind erkennen!"

„Darüber wundere ich mich später", erklärte der Erpel, ehe auch er aufstand.

Doch genau in diesem Moment war zu hören, wie die Eingangstür geöffnet wurde. Dukes Gesicht nahm einen panischen Ausdruck an.

„Weg hier!", zischte er Andrea zu, packte sie an der Hand, und wenig später saßen die beiden im Kleiderschrank.

In dem Augenblick waren auch Schritte zu hören.

„Gut, dass du den Zweitschlüssel hattest", sagte Mallorys Stimme.

„Weißt du", flüsterte Duke Andrea zu. „Mir kommt gerade der Gedanke, dass wir ihnen auch ganz normal hätten sagen können, dass wir uns in der Tür geirrt haben."

„Und das fällt dir ein, NACHDEM wir im Kleiderschrank sitzen?" Andrea zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hehe", Duke lachte nervös. „Macht der Gewohnheit. Weißt du, wenn ich früher in einem Zimmer war und die Tür ging auf, dann musste ich mich immer verstecken, und offensichtlich…"

„Jaja, schon gut", erklärte Andrea. „Und nun?"

Der graue Erpel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir warten."

Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Seitenwand des Kleiderschranks und breitete die Arme aus. Mit einem leisen Seufzen rutschte Andrea zurück und lehnte sich nun ihrerseits an seine Brust. Duke legte seine Arme um sie. Das würde wohl etwas dauern, da konnten sie es sich ruhig so bequem wie möglich machen.

Im Zimmer selbst setzte sich Wildwing gerade auf's Bett und warf einen Blick auf die zerwühlten Laken.

„Offensichtlich halten die in Europa nicht viel vom Bettenmachen", stellte er trocken fest.

Mallory jedoch grinste nur, schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen, öffnete den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides und ließ es vor Wildwings Augen einfach zu Boden gleiten.

„Ach, tut es dir Leid, dass WIR es nicht noch mal völlig zerwühlen können?", fragte sie kokett.

Wildwing grinste ebenfalls. „Vielleicht."

Mallory kam auf ihn zu. „Und was kann ich tun, um das wieder gut zu machen?"

Sie stand nun direkt vor Wildwing.

„Ich denke, dir wird etwas einfallen."

„Ach ja, denkst du?" Mallory grinste immer noch. Dann zog sie ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es in hohem Bogen auf den Boden. Langsam beugte sie sich nach vor, küsste seinen Hals, dann seine Brust.

Wildwing hätte sich am Liebsten zurück auf's Bett fallen lassen, aber Mallorys Hand auf seinem Rücken machte ihm klar, dass sie das nicht wollte.

So weit vornüber gebeugt dazustehen, war aber irgendwann doch unbequem für Mallory, sodass die rothaarige Ente langsam in die Knie ging. Gleichzeitig übte ihre Hand Druck auf Wildwings Rücken aus, sodass dieser ihrer Bewegung folgte und sich nach vorne beugte. Mallory war nun dazu übergangen, direkt seine Brustwarzen zu verwöhnen, vorsichtig nahm sie eine in den Schnabel und biss sanft zu.

Wildwing entkam ein leichtes Stöhnen.

In dem Moment glitt auch Mallorys Hand von seinem Rücken und legte sich in seinen Schritt. Und als Mallory merkte, dass das, was sie bisher getan hatte, durchaus schon Wirkung zeigte, öffnete sie auch gleich seine Hose. Ihre Finger betasteten fast zufällig sein bestes Stück, um ihn noch mehr zu reizen. Wildwings Stöhnen fiel diesmal etwas lauter aus.

Auch mit dem Schnabel arbeitete sich Mallory langsam nach unten und hatte mittlerweile seinen Bauch erreicht, den sie ebenfalls mit Küssen bedeckte und ihn ab und zu sanft biss.

Wildwing hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl, sich nicht mehr in dieser Position halten zu können, und legte daher seine Hände auf Mallorys Schultern, um sich abzustützen.

Mallory musste doch etwas grinsen, als sie das merkte. Immerhin war es für sie ein Beweis, dass sie weitermachen sollte. Und so schob sie nun auch den Stoff seiner Boxershort zur Seite, um sein bestes Stück endgültig zu befreien. Und diesmal berührte sie ihn dort auch nicht wie zufällig, sondern gezielt. Sie wurde wieder mit einem lauten Stöhnen belohnt. Aber das war ihr noch nicht genug. Sie wollte ihn regelrecht den Verstand verlieren sehen. Und so senkte sie nun auch den Kopf und begann, ihn mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen.

Wildwings Finger krallten sich in ihre Schultern, und er verlieh seiner Lust noch lauter Ausdruck.

Er konnte ja nicht wissen, was er einem anderen Erpel damit antat. Duke hatte verzweifelt versucht, nicht hinzuhören, hatte herumgerätselt, aus welchem Holz dieser Kleiderschrank bestand, hatte die einzelnen Kleidungsstücke gezählt (vier Kleider, zwei Blusen, zwei Paar Jeans, ein Hemd, zwei Herrenhosen, eine Baggyjeans) und zwar mehrmals, aber es half nichts. Er hatte einfach eine zu blühende Fantasie, um sich nicht vorzustellen, was Mallory gerade mit ihrem Teamcaptain anstellte. Und dass Andrea so nah bei ihm war, war auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Noch dazu musste sie, da sie ja zwischen seinen Beinen saß, schon mehr oder weniger merken, dass das Geschehen im Zimmer draußen nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber ging.

Und er sah sich in diesem Verdacht bestätigt, als sie ein wenig von ihm wegrückte. Allerdings überraschte ihn ihre nächste Handlung doch sehr. Sie drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite und sah ihn lächelnd an. Dann öffnete sie mit einer raschen Handbewegung seine Hose und ließ ihre Hand hineingleiten.

„Andrea, was zum…", fragte er überrascht.

„Hat sich so angefühlt, als könntest du da Hilfe gebrauchen", flüsterte die braunhaarige Ente. „Und nun sei lieber leise, sonst hören dich die beiden noch."

Duke bekam durchaus den neckenden Unterton mit, und als sie ihn nun an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle zu streicheln begann, war er sich definitiv sicher, dass er sich diesen Unterton nicht eingebildet hatte.

Er wollte sich nach vorne beugen und sie küssen, damit er nicht laut aufstöhnen musste, doch Andrea rückte von ihm weg, ohne jedoch ihre Liebkosungen einzustellen. Sie sah ihn nur neckend an.

Und dann sagte sie noch einmal. „Leise sein, Duke." Gleichzeitig wurde ihr Streicheln fester, mehr ein Massieren. Sie schob auch seine Hose und seine Boxershort nach unten, um ihn noch besser berühren zu können. Duke biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie wollte ihn offensichtlich ein wenig leiden sehen. Aber irgendwie genoss er das auch.

Bei dem Pärchen, das es um Einiges bequemer hatte als Duke und Andrea, warf Mallory einen Blick auf ihren Geliebten. Und das, was sie sah, gefiel ihr ausgesprochen gut. Wildwing hatte die Augen halb geschlossen, und sein erregter Gesichtsausdruck heizte Mallory nur noch mehr an. Sie stand rasch auf, und ehe sich Wildwing versah, hatte sie ihn auf's Bett geschubst. Er versuchte noch, das Geschehene so weit zu sortieren, dass er wusste, was los war, doch da hatte Mallory auch schon BH und Slip abgestreift. Sie zog ihm nicht mal Hose und Boxershorts ganz aus, sondern schob die beiden Stoffstücke nur etwas nach unten. Und Wildwing selbst war nicht in der Lage zu reagieren. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihren Körper zu bewundern. Mallory genoss seinen Blick, während sie sich über ihm in Position brachte und ihn dann langsam in sich gleiten ließ. Wildwing stöhnte laut auf, und auch Mallory entkam nun zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht ein lustvolles Stöhnen. Als sie ihn ganz in sich aufgenommen hatte, hielt sie für einen Moment völlig still und sah auf den weißen Erpel hinunter. Ihre Brüste hoben und senkten sich unter ihren schnellen Atemzügen. Wildwing erwiderte den Blick, auch er rang nach Atem.

Duke jedoch hätte am Liebsten geflucht. Warum war es jetzt nur so ruhig da draußen? Gerade eben hatten sie doch noch so rumgestöhnt – ein Umstand, den er hatte nutzen wollen, um nun auch endlich seiner Lust hörbar Ausdruck zu verleihen. Doch stattdessen warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte, wieder ruhiger zu atmen.

Das wiederum konnte Andrea auf keinen Fall zulassen, und nun senkte auch sie den Kopf, um ihn mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen.

Der graue Erpel war schon kurz vorm Wahnsinnigwerden. Instinktiv biss er sich in den Unterarm und verfluchte wohl schon zum hundertsten Mal gedanklich die Tatsache, dass sie seinetwegen in einem Kleiderschrank festsaßen. Sie wusste aber auch bestens, wie sie es ihn büßen lassen konnte.

Mallory hingegen fand nun auch, dass es an der Zeit war, die Stille zu durchbrechen, und begann, sich langsam zu bewegen. Sie mochte das Gefühl, ihn so tief in sich zu spüren. Sie ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Ihn so zu sehen, das Gesicht durch die Erregung auf äußerst anregende Weise verzogen, den Blick von Leidenschaft verdunkelt, stachelte sie an, und sie bewegte sich etwas schneller. Wildwing krallte sich in die Laken als ihre Bewegungen schneller wurden. Laut stöhnend warf er den Kopf in den Nacken, und auch Mallory verlieh nun ungehemmt ihrer Lust Ausdruck.

Das wiederum ließ Duke beschließen, dass er nun wahrlich genug gelitten hatte. Er nutzte die Tatsache, dass sich Wildwing und Mallory in keinster Weise darum zu kümmern schienen, dass man sie wohl bis ins Foyer hören konnte, und stöhnte ebenfalls laut auf. Und er hatte nun ebenfalls genug davon, so passiv sein zu müssen. Er beugte sich nach vor, fasste Andrea an den Schultern und zwang sie sanft, aber bestimmt, von ihm abzulassen. Andrea sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an. Duke nutzte das und zog sie in einer raschen Bewegung zu sich hoch. In der Bewegung drehte er sie so, dass sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Er presste sie fest an sich, sodass sie sich noch weniger bewegen konnte, als der Schrank es ohnehin zuließ. Mit einer Hand hielt er sie fest, mit der anderen zog er ihr den Slip aus. Nun wollte er mal ein wenig gemein zu ihr sein. Seine freie Hand glitt zwischen ihre Beine, streichelte sie kurz, aber als er merkte, dass sie aufstöhnte, zog er seine Hand auch schon wieder zurück. Dann wartete er einige Augenblicke, bis ihre Atmung etwas ruhiger ging, nur um sie dann gleich wieder an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle zu liebkosen, diesmal etwas intensiver. Aber wiederum zog er die Hand zurück, als sie sich seinen Liebkosungen hingeben wollte. Beim nächsten Mal ließ er kurz einen Finger in sie gleiten. Und als er merkte, wie feucht sie schon war, musste er doch grinsen. Offenbar war er nicht der Einzige, dem das bisher Geschehene gefallen hatte. Doch wieder zog er seine Hand rasch zurück.

„Duke, bitte!", keuchte Andrea, als er ihr seine Hand wieder entzog. Sein Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter. Und noch ein paar Mal spielte er dieses Spielchen mit ihr. Doch dann befand er, dass es an der Zeit war, den nächsten Schritt zu tun – sie mussten es ja ausnutzen, solange die beiden da draußen sie offensichtlich nicht hören konnte – und drang in sie ein. Andrea stöhnte laut auf.

„Du willst gar nicht erst versuchen, leise zu sein?", flüsterte Duke ihr ins Ohr, und sie konnte sein Grinsen regelrecht an ihrem Hals spüren.

„Als ob das nötig wäre", konterte die braunhaarige Ente und stöhnte gleich noch etwas lauter, als er begann, sich zu bewegen.

Und es war auch tatsächlich nicht nötig, dass sie sich noch bemühten, leise zu sein. Mallory und Wildwing hätten es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mitbekommen, wenn vor dem Hotel der Dritte Weltkrieg ausgebrochen wäre, so sehr waren sie mit sich und ihrer Lust beschäftigt. Wildwing versuchte nun, sich Mallorys Bewegungen anzupassen, was das Ganze noch lustvoller gestaltete, und als sie ihren Rhythmus gefunden hatten, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er die heißen Wellen in seinem Körper spürte, die seinen Höhepunkt ankündigten. Er beschleunigte noch einmal das Tempo, und dass Mallory nun vor Lust regelrecht aufschrie, ließ ihn alles vergessen und ihn einfach nur mehr sich und seine Geliebte spüren. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich nun ganz seinem Höhepunkt hin. Mallory wiederum ließ genau das ihren eigenen Höhepunkt erreichen. Das Pulsieren ihres Körpers fachte Wildwings Leidenschaft noch einmal kurz an und steigerte so noch etwas mehr den Genuss.

Andrea und Duke hingegen hatten von vornherein einen schnellen Rhythmus gewählt. Immerhin mussten sie, wenn sie nicht leise sein wollten, vor den beiden da draußen „fertig" sein. Andrea fühlte sich durch jede seiner Bewegung von einer neuen Welle der Lust getragen. Doch irgendwann war die Hitze in ihrem Unterleib so unerträglich, wenn auch auf eine angenehme Art und Weise, dass sie sich mit seiner nächsten Bewegung in einem kraftvollen Pulsieren entlud. Und als Duke das spürte, brachte ihn das ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt.

Und wie sie kurz darauf feststellten, keine Sekunde zu früh, denn nun wurde es auch draußen ruhiger. Duke gab seiner Liebsten einen sanften Kuss und zog sich langsam aus ihr zurück. Andrea erwiderte den Kuss und ließ dann mit einem wohligen Seufzen ihren Kopf an seinen Hals sinken.

Auch Mallory hatte sich nun nach vorne auf Wildwings Brust gebeugt. Sie ließ zu, dass der Erpel sie beide auf die Seite rollte, und genoss das Gefühl, ihn noch etwas in sich zu spüren. Und als er sich aus ihr zurückzog, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte sich an ihn. Und so schliefen die beiden ein.

Andrea und Duke warteten noch eine Weile, bis sie sicher waren, dass die beiden schliefen. Sie hatten die Zeit aber nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Andrea hatte sich wieder ihren Slip angezogen, ihre Tasche geschnappt, und Duke hatte seine Kleidung in Ordnung gebracht. Dann öffneten sie vorsichtig die Tür des Kleiderschranks, und Andrea kroch leise auf dem Boden in den Vorraum. Duke wartete noch kurz, verließ dann ebenfalls sein Versteck, schloss den Schrank wieder und folgte Andrea. Kaum im Vorraum angekommen, erhoben sich die beiden. Jetzt nur noch schnell die Tür öffnen und raus in den Gang. Doch kaum war die Tür offen, hatte Wildwing die dumme Idee, aufzuwachen und das Badezimmer aufsuchen zu wollen. Allerdings blieb er stehen, als er die dunklen Gestalten im Vorraum sah und suchte nach dem Lichtschalter.

Andrea reagierte blitzschnell, schmiss die Tür zu, zog Duke an sich heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Sie schaffte es sogar noch schnell, sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand zu lehnen und ein Bein um Dukes Hüfte zu schlingen, ehe das Licht anging.

Gespielt irritiert ließ sie von Duke ab und starrte Wildwing an.

„Wildwing?", fragte sie. „Was machst du in unserem Zimmer?" Den Tatbestand, dass er noch dazu nackt war, verschwieg sie geflissentlich.

„Das ist UNSER Zimmer", erwiderte Wildwing etwas überrascht. Das brachte nun auch Mallory auf den Plan, die in eine Decke gewickelt neben den Teamcaptain trat und ihn dankenswerterweise einen Teil ihrer Decke hinhielt, damit er sich bedecken konnte, was der Erpel auch schnell tat.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie.

„Ähm, wir haben uns offensichtlich in der Tür geirrt", erklärte Duke schnell.

„Ihr seid vor uns gegangen", warf Wildwing ein. „Wo wart ihr bis jetzt?"

„Auf dem Dach", sagte Andrea. „Entschuldigt bitte die Störung! Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück! Ciao!"

Und schon packte sie Duke bei der Hand, öffnete die Tür und huschte mit ihm gemeinsam nach draußen.

Bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel, sah sie noch, dass die beiden anderen Enten ihnen ziemlich verwirrt nachblickten. Doch kaum war die Tür zu und Duke und Andrea hatten sich ein paar Schritten entfernt, da lachten sie auch schon beide.

„Gut reagiert, mein Engel", sagte der graue Erpel anerkennend.

„Nicht wahr?", erwiderte Andrea kokett und wollte schon zu ihrem Zimmer gehen. Doch Duke zog sie in die andere Richtung davon.

„Duke, unser Zimmer ist da drüben", sagte sie verwirrt.

„Aber zum Dach geht's da lang", erklärte der Erpel, blieb stehen und sah seine Liebste grinsend an. „Oder willst du Wildwing und Mallory morgen erklären, warum wir keine Ahnung haben, wie es da oben aussieht?"

Andrea grinste nun ebenfalls.

„Wer zuerst oben ist!", rief sie dann und rannte los. Duke folgte ihr lachend.


End file.
